Polkarama!
by friend9810
Summary: Addie Fox was a bored teenager in study hall when all this TV and book chracters keep popping up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yassen, Alias, Resident Evil, or Harry Potter but wouldn't it be cool if I did?!!?**

***----***

Addie Fox was walking down her school's hallway to her next class which happened to be study hall. _I have nothing to study, it's only the first week of school oh well I'll find something to do._ She thought to herself as she made a left, she noticed someone dropped a very nice pen. She assumed the person who dropped was the girl walking in front of her.

"Excuse me did is this yours?" She asked showing the pen but the girl shook her head no and kept walking.

_This is pointless there's no way I'll be able to find the owner. _She thought and shrugged walking in to room 108 where her study hall was. After sitting there for three minutes even though it felt like an hour, Addie decided to try to write some fanfiction._ Who knows when the last time I updated was._

She pulled out a black notebook and with the newly acquired pen began to write about her favorite character Julian Sark from the show Alias. She began to write when he appeared in front of her desk.

"What the hell?" She thought not believing the young blonde assassin was actually standing in her classroom with no one but her noticing.

"What am I doing here?" He asked looking around the classroom.

"I was just wondering the same thing and why am I the only one who can hear and see you? I was just writing about you when you poofed in here." She replied, he walked over to her desk and picked up her pen. "Hey! I was writing with that." She said.

"Be quiet its study hall." He smirked still looking at the pen, he went on to say "Now I took your lovely pen because it's not yours, it belonged-"He was interrupted by Addie.

"How did you know that's not my pen!" She exclaimed.

"Before you interrupted me this pen belonged to Milo Rambaldi, he used it to bring characters in his stories to life." He smiled still holding on to the pen, she remembered Rambaldi from Alias he was the 15th century prophet everyone on that show believed.

"Well the girl in the hallway was no prophet and she didn't have Harry Potter floating around her." She shrugged holding out her hand. "Give me back the pen please." She said. Reluctantly he gave her the pen back.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked.

"Addie Fox. Hey, if I wrote Yassen Gregorovich came crashing down-"The next thing you know it Yassen, the Russian assassin from the Alex Rider book came landing on the floor.

"What am I doing here? Oh hello Sark." He said.

"Wow this is awesome." Addie said aloud.

"Hello Gregorovich." Sark said to the other assassin, then turning to Addie "How do you know all these assassins?"

"Well you see you are in a book series." She said pointing to Yassen,"And you are in a TV show." She pointed to Sark.

"I think I would notice." They both said at the same time.

"Well obviously you didn't. See here look." She handed an Alex Rider book to Yassen and showed her Alias DVDS to Sark.

"Impossible." The both said at the same time.

"Will you stop doing that." Addie said after a few minutes of looking over the book Yassen handed it to her.

"Thanks, Eagle Strike is my least/favorite book of the series." She said **(A/N spoilers ahead for Eagle Strike skip over next few sentences)**

"I don't think that makes any sense, but why?" He asked.

"Well I like your character and how Alex has to all the spy stuff without MI6 and Sabina getting kidnapped, part that sucks is when you die." She said shrugging.

"Well as you can see I didn't die, there's a thing called a bullet proof vest-" He said smirking until Addie interrupted.

"Actually it's a bullet resistant vest." She Said. _Go NCIS knowledge Go!_ She thought because she heard that from another great TV show NCIS.

"You're not as dumb as you look. It was nice meeting you." He laughed walking away.

"Hey now no need for insults." She called back to him laughing.

"You got that bullet resistant thing from NCIS didn't you?" Sark came up behind her with the DVDS still in his hand.

"No whatever would give you that idea, besides I forgot you were even here. By the way I told you so." She pointed to the DVDS.

"That guy is much better looking than the real Michael Vaughn." He said handing her the movies.

"Sure." She said not believing him.

***---***

**A/N: ending it there for now cause I'm tired but have no fear I have 121 pages written yes this is what I do in my study halls so please review Happy Easter peeps ^^**


End file.
